ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gateway
Gateway is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thyrosapien from the Multiversity Nexus. He is a free use alien and can be used in any series. Appearance Gateway is a tall, humanoid alien that resembles a tree. His skin is bark-like and he is littered with portals of varying sizes and shapes, although usually circular, all over his body. Instead of eyes, he possesses six portals that display various destinations and has a circular portal that depicts a white void in place of a mouth. He has four-fingered hands and his feet are shaped like roots, with two extensions acting as toes on each one. Gateway wears the Omnitrix symbol inside a pocket dimension that can be accessed by a portal located on his chest. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *'Teleportation': Gateway possesses the ability to transport himself and others to almost any location in the BTFF Multiverse, through the use of portals. *'Chronoportation': Gateway possesses the ability to transport himself and others to almost any time period in the BTFF Multiverse, through the use of portals. *'Portal Manipulation': Gateway possesses the ability to manipulate portals in various shapes and forms, in order to accommodate the person or object who accesses his portals. **'Portal Creation': Gateway posssesses the ability to create portals. Usually, the maximum amount of portals Gateway may have on his body are 18, including the ones on his head and his chest. **'Portal Absorption': Gateway possesses the ability to absorb either naturally or unnaturally occurring portals, however he may have to close one of his active portals in order to do so. **'Portal Merging': Gateway possesses the ability to merge portals, whether they belong to him or are natural and/or unnatural formations. Thus, he is able to psionically alter the destination of the merged portal between the original destinations, effectively saving up the amount of active portals. *'Tether Creation': Gateway posssesses the ability to create tethers between himself and any person and/or object that passes through his portals. Once tethered, Gateway is able to instantly summon the person and/or object that passed through his portal if he so wishes. If the Omnitrix times out and Gateway reverts back to default form, the same effect occurs. If Gateway decides to shut off the portal, then the tether will be cut and the person and/or object will be stranded on the other side. *'Enhanced Durability': Gateway possesses durability superior to that of a human's, due to his tough bark-like skin. 'Weaknesses' *'Portal Limitations': Gateway is unable to access a few locations and time periods, notably Earth-10, as well as before the beginning and after the end of a universal iteration. He is also unable to merge more than two portals into one and is similarly unable to merge already merged portals. *'Fire': Despite his tough bark-like skin, Gateway is still susceptible to strong fires that are able to ravage his body. This, however, carries a deadly risk. Should Gateway's body become too damaged, his portals will violently implode, causing catastrophic repercussions across space and time. Appearances Trivia *Gateway was created as part of a challenge initiated in The CaT Gazette: Issue 48. The challenge was to create an alien based on the object found on your immediate left, which in my case was a door. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Time Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Ultra3000 Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens